The Feelings of a Rival
by USAthroughout
Summary: An accident causes everyone to see that Issei and Sona are in a relationship. Unable to cope with it, Sona forcefully erased every trace of the accident, but what are her true feelings for Issei since then? Is it love or something else? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Dxd. This is made for entertainment purposes only.**

As the Occult Research Club settles in the clubroom after finishing their jobs, Sona and her peerage arrives to check up on the team.

"Ah, Sona. What brings you and your peerage here?" Rias asked.

"If you would let me, I would like to talk to Hyoudou-kun for a bit."

"Sure, but what for?"

"I want some details about his experience of revival with the Great Red. It wouldn't be fair if you kept such knowledge to yourself."

Rias then turns to Issei. "Ise, you okay with this?"

"I am fine with it Rias. I also think she has the right to know since she is your childhood friend after all." Issei walks out of the clubroom with Sona, while Saji becomes suspicious of Sona's sudden interest in Issei.

Issei starts out the conversation. "So what exactly about my experience that interest you Kaichou?"

"There has been a lot of talk about you from Devils of high social standings including my own. Hearing this makes me curious to find more details about it. Tell me what actually happened when you were fighting Shalba."

"Even if you asked me, there are a lot of things that have to be kept secret, even from you."

"Okay, then tell me whatever you can. I still prefer something over nothing." Sona remains undeterred.

"Back when I was in the Dimensional Gap, my original body was destroyed after I became a victim of Samael's curse. As my soul begins to disappear, Ddraig suddenly sealed it into my Scale Mail, temporarily acting as an artificial body. Not long after, I saw Ophis riding on the Great Red and both dragons used their power to help me form a new body for my soul to get placed into. This is how I got revived."

"Do you know what happened to the Great Red and Ophis after this event?"

"I can't say what happened to Ophis, but I can tell you that the Great Red temporarily gave me some of his power to fight as he did not like the creature. We won the battle partly thanks to the Great Red."

"And I thought the Great Red had no interest in getting involved with the affairs in the Underworld as long as the Dimensional Gap is still there."

"I guess it was because of me that the Great Red got interested in what was going on in the Underworld." Issei said, but actually hide one of the true reasons that the Great Red is interested in him.

"I can't tell Sona-kaichou that the Great Red is fond of the Oppai Dragon theme song. Ddraig is already very depressed by the fact that he sang part of it along with Ophis." Issei said in his thoughts.

[You better not mentioned that event with the Great Red.]

Ddraig warned Issei with a serious tone after reading his thoughts.

"Well, you did contribute a lot to why the Underworld is what it is today. If it wasn't for you, there wouldn't be peace between the Three Factions and the Underworld would have been in chaos thanks to the Jabberwocky. You also brought interest in the Underworld because of the way you handled your Sacred Gear. It seems like almost everything interesting often revolves around you."

"Yes, but I would like to live an ordinary day just as me rather than the hero people see me as."

"I don't blame you, but the things you have done is very admirable. I hope you know that I like you just the way you are now. I can see why Rias has fallen for you."

Issei becomes a little embarrassed. "Thank you Kaichou."

As Sona looks at Issei more closely, she starts laughing a little.

Issei becomes confused. "What's so funny?"

"I remembered when you first came my servants and I thought of you as nothing more than a perverted servant who just happen to hold a special power. But I after everything you have done, I see the side of you that others like. You have also grown very much despite the fact that you are still perverted. I hope you continue to grow this way Ise-kun. I know you can still do great things."

"The perverted part wasn't necessary, but thank you again. I also wish you good luck in opening a Rating Game School."

Sona becomes surprised. "You really mean that?"

"Of course, because it shows that you are your own person. That is something that your ranks or others cannot control. Plus, it would be good since I felt like an idiot when I was in my first Rating Game and because of that, we lost despite Rias praising me for my effort."

Sona smiled at Issei. "You did pretty good for your first try though. Thanks for the support. It means a lot."

"Anytime Kaichou." Issei then heads back to the clubroom, only to be pushed to the wall by an angry Saji.

"Hyoudou!" Saji's voice was filled with rage and jealousy.

"What were you talking about with Kaichou? I heard her laugh a bit and it sounded like you two were close!"

"Calm down Saji. I was only asking Hyoudou-kun about his experience with the Great Red, nothing more."

"I overheard something about you talking about the Rating Game school you dreamed of opening as well as something about Hyoudou growing up and you were laughing Kaichou!" Saji's tears started coming out of his eyes.

"You were eavesdropping?" Issei yelled.

"Of course! Who knows what a pervert like you could do to Kaichou?"

"This is just a misunderstanding Saji. She really did want me to tell her about what was going on when I was in the Dimensional Gap. The other things you heard was Kaichou praising me for my growth and telling her that I wished her good luck in opening the school. Nothing is really going on between me and her."

"Saji, let go." Sona ordered.

"I'll believe you this time. Remember that I love Kaichou." Saji whispered to Issei.

"I understand. Now could you please let go of me?" Saji let's go of Issei's shirt as told.

"I am very sorry for this Ise-kun. Saji is always like that whenever I talked to other boys similar to my age."

Sona then turns to Rias. "Sorry that you had to witness this embarrassing event."

"It's okay. I am just glad it all worked out between you and Issei."

"I will see you all later." Sona and her peerage left the clubroom.

"You okay Ise?" Rias straightened his wrinkled blazer.

"Yeah, I am fine. I do feel sorry for Saji though. He is kind of like me yet the girl he likes doesn't show the same feelings towards him compared to you and me."

"I am afraid that Saji's dream of being with Sona is very far away since she said she wouldn't marry anyone who isn't as smart as her."

"Onee-sama! I thought I told you not to where that in school!" Sona's voice is heard outside of the clubroom.

"Eh? I can't do that Sona-chan. I told you that this is my uniform." Serafall's voice is heard from the outside as well.

"Regardless, there is a time and place when you could wear that, but not here!"

Issei went out first to see what is going on, followed by the rest of the club. As soon as they reach outside, they see Sona being chased by Serafall."

"Come on So-tan, don't run away from your Onee-chan!" Serafall continues to follow her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to add "tan"?" Sona begins closing her eyes when running. She was so focused in getting away from her older sister that she started losing focus of her surroundings while her peerage watches with dismay.

She then begins running to Issei's direction with her eyes still close and loses her footing. Luckily, Issei was there to break her fall, but this resulted in an accidental embrace that makes Serafall stop in her tracks as the others watches in shock. As soon as Sona opens her eyes, she looks up to see Issei's embarrassed face and, after realizing her position, also gets embarrassed as well.

"Ah!" Both of them immediately released each other.

Still embarrassed by the hug, Sona's face turns red, as did Issei, making Rias a little irritated, but easily restrains, knowing that this was just an accident.

"Sorry." Issei apologizes.

"No, I was the one who wasn't paying attention. It is me who should be sorry." Sona said.

"Sona-chan, I didn't know you were in a close relationship with Sekiryuutei-kun." Serafall said, still surprised.

"It's not what it looks like! People will misunderstand! You were the one who landed me like this!" Sona immediately goes into a state of denial.

Issei also got his own problems to deal with, especially with Saji, who is in rage right now as tears started coming out from his eyes after seeing the accidental embrace.

"It was an accident Saji! I had nothing to do with this!" Issei retreated before Saji can follow, leaving Sona to defend herself as embarrassing comments can be heard among her peerage.

Back at the Hyoudou Residence, Issei laments about the day in his room, still feeling embarrassed about what had transpired between him and Sona. Rias comes into his room to check up on Issei.

"Ah, Rias. I am guessing Sona-kaichou hates me for what I have done, right?"

"It turns out that we were not the only ones who witnessed the embrace. Because nothing out of the ordinary happened in school, their memories won't be erased." Rias' tone is filled with disappointment for Issei.

"Great, now my life in school will become more chaotic than ever all because of this misunderstanding."

"Just give it a couple of weeks. As long as both you and Sona don't create any more misunderstandings, all of those rumors will eventually die down. Goodnight Issei." Rias gives him a goodnight kiss and thus the day ends.

School was a little different for Issei as rumors started spreading about him and Sona due to yesterday's embrace. Of course, people have nothing good to say about it when it comes to Issei."

"I heard that Hyoudou has already blackmailed Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai, but now Shitori-senpai? How disgusting."

"How could he have done this to the most beautiful girls in this school? I won't forgive him."

Those are the rumors that people have been spreading since yesterday. Some of the girls that come in contact with Issei often slap him in response to those rumors and for being perverted.

"I wonder how long is this going to last." Issei said to himself.

Matsuda suddenly grabs him by the collar with teary eyes. "Ise! What is with those rumors of you being with Shitori-senpai? There are reports that you two were hugging each other near the school building!"

"What exactly do you have to say for yourself?" Motohama also has teary eyes.

"This is all just a misunderstanding! Sona-kaichou was just trying to get away from her embarrassing older sister and accidentally tripped on to me! Nothing else happened between us!"

"Not according to this photo Kiryuu-san sent us!" Motohama takes out his cell phone and shows Issei a picture of him and Sona hugging.

"Kiryuu was the one who took the picture?" Issei screamed.

"It's all over the school now! How dare you monopolized all of the beautiful girls behind our backs!" Matsuda continues to complain.

"This is all just a misunderstanding! It was an unfortunate accident that you two are making a big deal of! I haven't done anything to her, I swear!"

"You better hope that this is only an accident Ise, because I don't know what I will do if I see you with another girl." Motohama closes his phone.

"Die!" Matsuda yelled.

During free period, Issei was approached by Sona and was told to go to an empty classroom so they can talk.

"Ise-kun, false rumors of us being together are spreading throughout the whole school. Do you have any idea how many embarrassing moments I have to endure because of it?" Sona's face becomes red as she remembers her own ordeal with the situation.

"Did something happen to you? Your face looks just as red as a tomato."

"There was a photo of what happened yesterday. It was used for an article for the school paper. I was hoping that this would eventually wear off, but a lot of girls have been asking me whether you and I are in a relationship. Saji is very pissed of at you now."

"With everything that is going on, I don't blame him. I also received my fair share of trouble as well. Some of my friends interrogated me and then spread bad rumors about me in response as they think that I have been blackmailing Rias and Akeno-san into doing sexual acts. Because of this, girls keep thinking that I am more perverted than I actually am."

Hearing that, Sona again begins to laugh at Issei. "It seems like you have to deal with more trouble than me. I may have been teased at, but for you to be hated by many of the students. I wonder how unlucky can you get."

"Don't rub it in. It is already hard enough dealing with this kind of trouble. Can't we just erase those memories and photos just this once?"

"If I am allowed, don't you think I would? I have a feeling my troubles aren't going to end yet, though you will probably receive the worst of it."

"Then what should we do about this situation?"

"If we can't erase people's memories, then the best we could do is to lay low for a while."

"So you are saying we should do nothing and endure what the people throw at us, right?"

Issei becomes irritated. "When you dragged me here, I thought that you might have a solution. What exactly did you bring me here for then?"

"I wanted to know how you are handling yourself, but it appears that you are worse off than I am."

"If you are here just to make fun of me, maybe I will go along with these rumors instead. How about that?"

"Calm down Ise-kun. I wasn't trying to make fun of you. I just hope both of us will get out of this soon or we will both have to live the rest of our school lives embarrassed."

As Issei was eating lunch, Rias came by with a serious look on her face. "Ise, take a look at this school paper. Apparently, people are becoming restless after seeing you and Sona accidentally embracing."

"Sona-kaichou said that there is nothing we can do, but to wait. It's easier said than done since there is a chance for me to live the rest of my school life hated because of the misunderstanding. How are they doing right now?"

"Good news. Sona contacted both Onii-sama and Serafall-sama to get approval to erase everything involving this accident. It seems as though they don't want anything to ruin our relationship even though they supported your dream to become the harem king."

Issei becomes excited. "You mean my life will return back to normal after tomorrow? I am so happy! Wait, why did they refuse in the first place?"

"They didn't decline Sona's wish, only her family did as they did not want magic to be used in the human world without consent. Apparently, she brought out the consequences of such rumors to both of our Onii-samas' attention to make sure that they did not refuse."

"Ara-ara. But I thought you like the idea of adding her in your quest to become the harem king." Akeno joins the conversation.

"That doesn't mean I am not morally cautious about it. I want to consider what Sona-kaichou thinks of me. I don't want anybody to be unhappy because of me, except my enemies."

"I think that is another good trait to have. The fact that you always think about others in their time of need is what we admire about you Ise. Plus, I don't think Sona hates you at all." Rias assured Issei.

"I already know that when I talked to her before the Mid-class Devil Promotion Test. I can already see why Saji fell for her, but his dreams are far away since he only thinks of him as a little brother."

"I don't think it is the best time to go to him now though. I heard he is still angry despite Sona clearing up the misunderstanding with him." Akeno warned.

"After school, I am going to Sona-kaichou again to make sure this misunderstanding will be erased once and for all."

Issei did as he promised and met with Sona in the Student-council room to see her staring at a prepared chess set. All of her peerage has apparently been sent back home.

"Ise-kun. What brings you here?"

"I heard that you asked Leviathan-sama and Sirzechs-sama for permission to erase everything about the incident. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you earlier, but it is quite busy being the Student Council President so I thought I would have Rias tell you."

"She did. Thank you for everything. By tomorrow everything will return back to normal right?"

"Correct. By that time, all of the school papers, pictures, and the memories of the accident will be erased. It was a tough day for the both of us having to live under the rumors that students make up."

Issei laughed a little. "It was pretty tough. Anyway, I just came to assure that everything is okay. I better get going now."

"Ise-kun wait. I have been wondering since I told you how I feel, but how did you feel living through all of this?"

"Like I mentioned last time, it was tough since my reputation got worse among other students."

"I meant inside your head. What were your thoughts about all of this?"

"Oh. Whenever students show acts of jealousy and hatred towards me, I often lament about how this happened. I blame the unfortunate event for this."

Sona becomes a little worried. "I am sorry. You must hate me a little more don't you?"

"I don't. It's true that I didn't like what transpired, but I don't blame you as much as I blame myself for what happened. Maybe if I had positioned myself differently, such attention wouldn't occur. It was unfortunate, but you can't really predict what could happen next. I don't hate you Kaichou. Remember that. I would just like to leave the event behind us if you don't mind."

Sona smiled in response. "I would like that too. Thank you Ise-kun."

"By the way, what were you doing with the chess set earlier?" Issei asked.

"I remembered that I still have some unused pieces and I am currently wondering who should I pick to add to my peerage. All of Rias' pieces have been buried already so she doesn't have to worry about that, but to ensure my future, I want my peerage to be complete."

"I see. Kaichou, may I ask you something?" Issei becomes a little embarrassed.

"What is it?"

"You said you wanted me to call you by your first name. I am not afraid anymore so are you still okay with this?"

Sona blushed when she heard Issei's request and finds herself in a period of silence. After a moment of thinking, she looks up at Issei.

"I will allow you to call me by my first name in private times. Don't let Rias and Akeno know about this okay?"

"I won't. I will get in a lot of trouble with Rias, Akeno-san, and Saji if I do. See you later Sona." Issei smiled and left the room.

Sona sits down embarrassed, as she is not used to being called by her first name yet, but smiles when she thinks of Issei.

"Ise-kun, you've really grown up haven't you?"

After Issei is back home, he turns on the TV and watches a rerun of the newest episode of his own show, Oppai Dragon. Koneko then starts sitting on his lap as he watches. Ddraig, however, isn't too happy about him watching every episode of the show that demolishes his reputation as a threat.

[Why are you watching the show that depicts us as the Chichiryuutei? Don't tell me that you became interested in the show itself. If I start crying again, I feel I will never recover from this.]

"Sorry, but I also got to watch to make sure that the show does not damage even more of our reputation than it already does. I swear, if they depict us in a bad way that will ruin my life, I will file a complaint to Azazel-sensei." Issei communicated to Ddraig in his thoughts.

[You better. Luckily, no one called us Oppai Dragon or Chichiryuutei yet or I will cry nonstop. Don't make this worse than it already is.]

"…This episode earned one of the highest rating among kids in the Underworld since the 10th episode of the first season." Koneko said as she watches.

"That popular? It seems as though kids prefer action instead of story now a days."

"…That's what makes tokusatsu shows so popular with kids."

"Oh, I like this scene. It reminds me of another similar to what we watched when we were children, right Ise-kun?" Irina asked.

"Yeah, I remember that clearly. Too bad the show got canceled only a few weeks later."

"You were crying a little when you were watching the finale, but then another show similar to that one took its place and you enjoyed it just the same."

"…So this is where Chichiryuutei came from." Ophis also watches the show, but with curiosity.

[Not again Ophis! Great, with Ophis supporting that show, my spirit just broke! Where is my medicine?]

Ddraig yells in agony.

"Calm down Ddraig. I will give you some. You were like this the last time Ophis mentioned such thing." Issei begins sprinkling medicine on to the Jewel, getting Ddraig to calm down.

[Thanks Partner. For right now, this will be the only thing preventing my tears from flowing down my face.]

"I think you are being a bit too sensitive about it Ddraig. I wonder if the counseling and medicine really is enough to cure you of your constant depression." Issei said to Ddraig in his mind.

"Ise-san, I heard that Kaichou has gotten permission to erase everything related to the accident. Your life is going to return back to normal after this, right?" Asia asked.

"Once tomorrow comes, I am hoping things will go back to the way they were, but I trust Sona-kaichou so I know that it will work."

"And we will have Ise-san all to ourselves by then." Xenovia said with enthusiasm.

"I heard you had it pretty rough today. It will be a great relief once we got things cleared up." Ravel said.

"Can we please just stop talking about today? With how much trouble I have already been through, I would just like to relax."

"I agree. Students tend to do worse when they are feeling depressed about something. When I was teaching today, I found out that students were more focused on your situation than my lessons. The faster it ends, the better." Rossweisse said.

"Thank you for being on my side Rossweisse-san." Issei said with tears of joy.

"Luckily, tomorrow is the start of the weekend. You don't have to face the other students for a couple of days so you have the time to get over it." Rossweisse added.

"I could use a break." Issei commented.

The nest day, Issei is sleeping with Rias and Asia sleeping next to him as always. Because it is the weekend, Issei oversleeps a little, disregarding the girls next to him until he feels more awake. When he is awake, however, his mind becomes filled with perverted thoughts as both of his arms are touching Rias' and Asia's breasts.

"As always, it is a treat to wake up next to girls with both of my arms touching their oppai. This sensation will always be the best every time I wake up." Issei continues describing his feelings in his thoughts as he becomes seduced even more and more.

As Issei gets up, he hears the phone ringing, rushing to pick it up before Rias and Asia awake from his bed.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Ise-kun." A familiar voice was heard from the phone.

"Kaichou? Why are you calling at this time?"

"I thought you are not afraid to call me by my first name."

"That's because I am near Rias and Asia. I don't want to risk them knowing yet."

"I guess that is fair. By the way, I would like to talk to you some more. There is a café a couple of blocks from your house. Want to meet me there?"

"Why can't we just talk on the phone?"

"I was worked up on thoughts that I didn't end up sleeping as much as I wanted to. This is something I can't reveal to Rias and Akeno. I can only talk to you about this. Do you mind?"

"I will meet you there, but you better come a little early as I want to rush before any of the girls realize I am gone or they will follow."

"Of course. See you then." Sona hangs up the phone.

Issei got his clothes and hastily changes in the bathroom where no one could hear him. After finishing, he immediately rushed out of his house, though he is smart enough not to forget his cell phone, keys, and wallet. When he reaches the café, he sees Sona in her casual clothes for the first time, consisting of a purple thin jacket, a white T-shirt underneath, along with a mini-skirt apparently the same color as her school uniform. This causes Issei to be distracted for a moment.

"I came early like you said to."

"That's good, but for you to dress up like that. Don't you think that it makes us look like we are on a date?"

Sona becomes slightly flustered, but keeps herself calm. "I don't care what people think as long as they don't make a big deal about it. This is why I didn't want Rias or Akeno to come or they will misunderstand something."

"That makes sense. So what did you want to talk about?"

Sona opens the door to the café. "Let's talk about it after breakfast. I still haven't eaten yet."

"You haven't eaten breakfast as well?"

"I usually eat around this time, but because you suggested that I come early, I thought it will be okay to eat in the café."

"I see." Issei walks in after Sona.

After Issei and Sona orders their food, Sona pays for all of what as thanks for accepting her request to meet her without being followed by Rias and Akeno.

After they finish eating, Sona starts the conversation after ordering another cup of coffee for her and Issei.

"So Ise-kun, did any misunderstandings happened in your household yesterday, because of what happened the day before?"

"Xenovia admitted that she was afraid that the publicity will prevent her and the other girls from monopolizing me."

"Even at home, you seem to be having a tough time."

"It's a lot more relaxing than when I was at school. At least nobody tried to hurt me at home. So what did you really want to talk to me about?"

"There was also a little misunderstanding in the Underworld as well. Because the school papers were handed to devils unknowingly, it spread a little to the Underworld. Onee-sama thought our relationship was real and it got her a little upset. Sirzechs-sama also got a little angry when I talked to him to get permission to erase any traces of the accident."

Issei becomes worried and frustrated. "So how are things now?"

"It's slowly returning back to normal, but there are still a lot who believed we are still in a relationship. You have no idea how many calls I got from the Underworld. Even my own family congratulated me that I got my own man until I told them what really happened. They still want to push me into a relationship with you since you are the host of a Heavenly Dragon."

"So why don't you want Rias and Akeno-san to know about it?"

"It will cause conflict with them. Wasn't there any when I heard that someone from the Phenex family moved to be with you?"

"Now that I think about it, Ravel often has fights with Koneko-chan sometimes when I am involved in something."

"This is exactly what I am afraid of if Rias and Akeno found out about it, but I am obligated to follow orders from my family if it is important."

"You broke of an engagement before, right? Why is your family pushing you again?"

Sona becomes red when she realized why her family is pushing her.

"It's okay Sona. No one else we know is here. Just tell me."

"…Because you are the only guy I show true affection to."

Issei becomes surprised. "Wait! What?"

"You are the only guy I ever confessed to, even if it's not in a romantic sense. My family sees it differently though, which is another reason they kept pushing me to become closer. I like Saji similarly, but I never told him that since I think of him only as a little brother. I wonder why were you the one I was able to tell my thoughts to."

"Wait! Do you realize how bad this could get if Saji finds out?" Issei continues to panic.

"I know. I am going to ignore the situation for a while until I get used to it since my parents won't take my word for it. I hope you can bare this fact."

"Do you really like me?"

"I told you not in a romantic sense!" Sona screamed as her face becomes redder.

"Shhh! There are people here. Keep your love talk on a low volume." The waitress told Sona.

"Sorry." Sona sits down after embarrassing herself. Issei couldn't help, but laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I always thought of you as being too serious since you act like the Student Council President everywhere you go, but it seems that you have a side of you appropriate for a girl your age. It's actually cute."

Sona's face becomes redder. "I am leaving."

As Sona steps out, she slips on a wet area due to being distracted of her own embarrassment only for Issei to catch her.

"Sona, are you alright?"

Sona's heart started beating faster after realizing the position that Issei is holding her, almost like a princess carry.

When Issei became aware, he helps Sona up and let go of her. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Sona and Issei's conversation end in an embarrassing note. The next day, Sona and her peerage checks on the Occult Research Club to check if there is any more trouble relating to the incident. After being informed by Rias that there is no trace of it left, she starts to turn back, but takes on last look at Issei.

"What is it?"

Sona suddenly grabs him by the collar and gives him a surprise kiss on the lips. "I hope that tells you how I really feel about the idea of getting closer to you."

Everyone stares in shock. Rias, Akeno, and Saji were the most affected.

"…My Ise…stolen by…my best friend." Rias stutters.

"I lost…I lost…to Hyoudou. Curse you Hyoudou!" Saji could only stare in defeat as tears began rolling down on his face again.

Sona then grabs Saji by the ear and dismisses her peerage before heading out.

"See you later Ise-kun." Sona said before disappearing.

"Ise…what is going on here?" Rias asked as intense auras of jealousy begin enveloping all of the girls.

"Wait! There is an explanation for all of this!"

"WE WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" All of the girls, except for Ophis, screamed as Gasper and Kiba stay out of his situation.

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" Issei screamed.

**Here is the one-shot for Sona joining Issei's harem. I haven't thought of a situation for Kuroka yet, but I will do her eventually. Sorry it is not as good as I thought it would be since I meant to make it very light-hearted so I hope everyone enjoys nonetheless. This one-shot was a result of what people voted for in the polls.**


End file.
